Sylbryda Abaraskwyn
Appearance: - Blue eyes - Pale blue haired, tied back in a number of fashions - Pale skin - Scar over left eye (covered with makeup) - Very tall, with substantial build - Can be seen wearing a leather jacket and pants. Will usually don heavy plate while working. The Forging: Sylbryda was born onto a pirate ship and, for the first few years of her life, knew nothing else. However, the crew, her father included, went their separate ways when the Admiral began her crusade against piracy. With no friends, no family, no money and no home, Sylbryda had to fend for herself on the streets of Limsa Lominsa. It was during this time that she was discovered by Lord Jaques Bellegard, a travelling noble from Ishgard, who took pity on her and decided to bring her back to Foundation and have her work for him as a servant. Ever grateful for his generosity, Sylbryda set about serving him as best anyone could, even going so far as to learn to use the blade to protect her new master. In a few short years her strength and dedication had earned her the rank of knight and she served as her master's personal bodyguard. The Tempering: Unfortunately, this peaceful existence was not to last. In the aftermath of the Dragonsong War, civil unrest was incredibly high and relationships between the noble houses and the common folks were deteriorating. Many citizens were furious that the Holy See had kept secrets from them and used them as pawns. Even nobles that had nothing to do with it, such as Sylbryda's master, were common targets for aggression. But with his loyal bodyguard by his side he had nothing to fear. Or so Sylbryda thought. One night she was called to the door by a servant claiming that aggressors were trying to force their way in. No sooner was her back turned than a knife was driven into it, by the very servant who pleaded for her aid. She tried to fight back, but he was not alone and her efforts were wasted as she was cut down. From the floor, she could only watch in vain as her precious master was slain. The Blooding: She recovered from her physical injuries, but not the scar left in her heart. Her naivety had cost her the one most precious to her. She was weak and no longer deserved the life that had been gifted to her. As soon as she was able, she left Ishgard in a self-imposed exile. After travelling for some time, selling her strength to survive, she saw the world for what it was and came to some conclusions about the road that she had travelled. She was a fool to believe in the stories of noble knights overcoming all odds because they are good and right. The real winners are those that take the initiative. The ones who will do what is necessary, not what is just. And so she decided that from then on she would discard the misplaced sense of honour that had brought her such pain and misery and look out for no one but herself. A Broken Shield: During a simple smuggling job where she was to escort a captured Vierra to the Silverbutton mansion, she found herself facing off against Gray and Nora. Using his wits, Gray decided the foe before him was dangerous and offered instead to double her pay to come into his employ. Sylbryda accepted. For the following months she worked in the Enclave as a heavy enforcer. Gray's investment was well worth it as he found his new warrior to be almost unstoppable. But during a mission, Sylbryda took some friendly fire which resulted in grievous frost burns up her leg. The wound was left untreated and began to get infected. In desperation she turned to a healer she happened to have a chance encounter with recently. Little did she know this healer was the Warrior of Light. Morgana began treating her and the two began talking. But the treatment was interrupted as Morgana got an emergency call from a nearby ally. To repay the kindness she had been shown, Syl went with her to the battle on the pier. During the fight, Syl conjured a sword and shield of aether to protect Morgana and together they managed to subdue friends and enemies alike to prevent further bloodshed. The Reforging: After the events of the Pier, Sylbryda found herself and Morgana confiding their pasts to each other. Any animosity Sylbryda had for the Warrior of Light and what she had caused in Ishgard faded away to reveal a girl just trying to protect people. It was at that point that Sylbryda offered her shield in service of Morgana and instructed her to call upon Syl if needed. In the coming months, tensions in the Enclave rose and reached a breaking point with Aislin and Syl defying orders to reclaim hostages, instead letting them free. At the point Gray turned on them and Aislin used void energy taken from Artair to escape. Now officially excommunicated from the Enclave Syl is able to dedicate her time to actually helping people, running her shop and pursuing a personal life. Fighting style and weapon of choice: A master of the Sword and Shield. Has recently been teaching herself to use her excess Aether for healing by channelling it through an Astrologian Globe she was gifted. Contact with other characters: - Rose: Rose and Syl became very close during her time with the Enclave. Even though she actively opposes them now, she still considers Rose her best friend. - Dawn: The two were thrust together by Rose and they found they got on quite well. Over the course of the past few months they have closer and closer, finding great comfort in each other's presence. Their kinship has recently blossomed into romance and, though scared, the two have started walking a new road together. - Aislin: Sylbryda and Aislin started off on very bad terms. Aislin considered her nothing more than a brute and Syl thought of the Vierra as a doe-eyed waste of space. But during the hard times in the Enclave the two have found each other to be reliable allies and will now fight along side each other. - Morgana: Sylbryda used to despise the Warrior of Light as she blamed her influence in Ishgard to be directly responsible for her master's death. But having met Morgana and seen all that she stands for, Syl has put aside her hatred and instead elected to fight for the Warrior of Light in defence of the realm. - Gray: Syl's now former employee. She always knew he was a little unstable, but she did what she could to curb his eccentricities. Her willingness to work with him dwindles after the events on the Pier and were snuffed altogether after the hostage exchange. Now she waits for his inevitable counterattack. Trivia: - Despite an aggressive look, she is actually quite shy and easily embarrassed. - Cares a lot about her outward appearance and spends too much money on new outfits, trying to find clothes that suit her immense frame. - Owns an armour shop in the Goblet called Abaraskwyn Armours. It has proven very popular amongst independent adventurers. - Works part time at the Gold Saucer. May die of embarrassment if this became common knowledge.